Sawyer
|kanji=ソーヤー |rōmaji=Sōyā |alias=Racer (レーサー Rēsā) |race=Człowiek |gender=Mężczyzna |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Czarne |hair=Blond i Czarne |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation=25px Gildia Oración Seis 25px Gildia Harpuia 25px Niewolnik Wieży Niebios |occupation=Mroczny Mag Mistrz Gildii Harpuia |previous occupation= |team= |previous team=Gildia Oración Seis |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Gildia Oración Seis (kiedyś) |status=Aktywny |relatives= |magic=Spowolnienie Czasu Magia Pojazdu |weapons=Sztylet |manga debut=Rozdział 132 |anime debut=Odcinek 52 |japanese voice=Junji Majima |english voice= |image gallery=yes}} Sawyer '(ソーヤー ''Sōyā) jest jednym z sześciu potężnych magów Mrocznej Gildii Oracion Seis. Ponadto, przewodził on innej Mrocznej Gildii, Harupii, która była zwana jego "własną Gildią". Wygląd thumb|left|200px|Młody Racer Sawyer jest bardzo wysokim mężczyzną o podłużnej twarzy i długimi blond włosami uformowanymi w irokez na samym środku głowy. Reszta włosów, czarna, jest bardzo krótka, niemal ogolona. Posiada bardzo długie haczykowate blond brwi które wystają poza twarz oraz z niewiadomych powodów zszyte kąciki ust. Ubrany jest w stylu rajdowca, w kolorach bieli i czerwieni. Nosi białe spodnie z białym pasem oraz czerwoną kurtkę z białymi rękawami. Wzdłuż rękawów przebiegają czerwone pasy. Na dłonie nakłada rękawice rajdowca, białe, z czerwonymi palcami oraz czerwoną naszywką na nich. Nosi też biało-niebieskie trampki. Po przeskoku ubiera się w czarny, przylegający do ciała kombinezon, z czerwonymi symbolami na sobie, które świeciły się, gdy Racer musiał się bardziej wysilić podczas walki z Mirajane i jej przejęciem. Głowę pokrywa mu hełm, odsłaniający mały fragment twarzy i nos. Oczy zasłaniają przymocowane do hełmu okulary. Tutaj, w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego wyglądu, Racer ma włosy po bokach głowy, a nie na środku. Wystają one spod hełmu. W sadze Tartaros nosi ten sam kombinezon, jednak z hełmu zostały tylko dolne fragmenty okrywające szczękę. Racer ponownie nosi tradycyjne okulary przeciwsłoneczne, oraz wrócił do irokeza. Osobowość Racer jak wszyscy członkowie Oracion Seis jest bardzo pewną siebie jak i swojej szybkości osobą. Traktuje swoich przeciwników z góry, jest też wybitnie arogancki. Gdy jednak przegrał walkę on kontra para Gray i Lyon, to bardziej honorowym wyjściem było dla niego samobójstwo niż porażka. Historia Niegdyś był niewolnikiem w Wieży Niebios, jednak jego magiczne możliwości docenił Brain i zabrał go stamtąd, a później wychował na członka swojej gildii. Wiadomo również, że miał on spotkanie z Jetem z Fairy Tail i był jedyną osobą, która zdołała go wyprzedzić. Fabuła Saga Oración Seis W czasie pierwszego szybkiego starcia pomiędzy Oración Seis a przymierzem Gildii Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale oraz Cait Shelter, zadał niesamowicie dużo obrażeń posługując się atakami fizycznymi. W ogromnej mierze dzięki jego akcji Oración Seis odniosło pierwotne zwycięstwo. Po tym, jak Mroczna Gildia porwała Wendy Marvell, jej lider, Brain, rozkazał Racerowi przyniesienie czegoś. Niedługo później wraca on niosąc ze sobą trumnę,thumb|left|Racer zatrzymany przez Graya.w której wnętrzu spoczywa Jellal. Nie jest on martwy. Później Racer został wysłany aby załatwić sprawę z Natsu, Grayem oraz Carlą, którzy znaleźli się blisko obozu Oración Seis. W przeciwieństwie do pierwszego razu teraz magom Fairy Tail udaje się unikać ataków przeciwnika. Co więcej, Natsu i Carli udaje się ominąć Racera i skierować dalej do obozu Mrocznej Gildii, podczas gdy Gray tworząc wielką ścianę lodu zatrzymuje Racera rozpoczynając z nim walkę na poważnie. Saga Klucz z Gwiaździstego Nieba Pierwszy raz widzimy Sawyera z odnowionym Oracion Seis. Zostaje zmuszony do walki z Fairy Tail i z łatwością wygrywa. Kolejny raz widzimy jak niszczy z Angel kościół i znajduje gwiezdnego maga. Uruchamiają Anti-Linka i idą. Kolejny raz widzimy gdy wdał się w bójkę z Mestem, co wyglądało na konkurs kto jest szybszy. Jednak thumb|Mira konfrontuje się z Raceremwygrywa. Znów widzimy jak atakuje Mirajane Strauss, która zaraz po ataku na statek przemienia się w duszę demona Helfasa. Atakują się nawzajem i każdy używa szybkości. Racer nie poddawał się i zwiększył moc prędkości. Jednak przegrał walkę. Magia i Umiejętności '''Spowolnienie Czasu: Sawyer jak by się mogło wydawać jest nieprawdopodobnie szybki, ale tak naprawdę to jego magia polega na spowolnieniu ludzi i przedmiotów wokół niego. Jednakże ma on ograniczony zasięg i po za nim czas biegnie tak jak zawsze. Magia Pojazdu: Racer potrafi przywoływać pojazdy (jak na razie pokazano tylko motory) oraz części pojazdów (np.: opony). *'Śmiertelny Grand Prix': Racer przywołuje motory znikąd razem z oponami i atakuje przeciwnika. Jednakże istnieje możliwość przejęcia jednego z motocykli przez jego przeciwnika. Sześć Modlitw: Być szybszym niż ktokolwiek'':'' Racer jako mały chłopiec będąc w Wieży Niebios ciągle uciekał, lecz był zawsze łapany przez strażników przez co nabawił się swoistej traumy, przez którą chce być szybszy niż każdy inny. Główne Walki *wraz z pozostałymi członkami Glidi Oracion Seis VS Drużyna Światła = WYGRANA *VS Gray Fullbuster i Lyon Bastia = PRZEGRANA *wraz z odrodzonym Oracion Seis VS Fairy Tail''' = WYGRANA''' *VS Doranbolt = WYGRANA *VS Mirajane Strauss = PRZEGRANA Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Mroczni Magowie Kategoria:Aresztowani Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Niewolnicy z Wieży Niebios Kategoria:Mistrzowie Gildii Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Oración Seis Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Harpuia Kategoria:Członkowie Crime Sorcière